My love again
by zanessa229-6968
Summary: Troyella as always what would think if Troy is the bachelor at the show of The Bachelor and Gabriella is one of the bachelorette will they fall 4 each other again or people are going to break them up.please read and then reiview!
1. The call

After an exhausting 1 hour basketball practice a tall, handsome, blue eyed boy sat down at the bench with his all time best friend since high school an afro head guy named Chad. Things has pretty much changed since high school well pretty much is that now they were players that were playing for the Lakers instead for the Wildcats the guy that's having this recurring thoughts is Troy Bolton. Suddenly his cell phone ran he ruffled in his duffel bad for his cell phone. After, taking out almost all his stuffs he finally found it luckily the cell phone was still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi you must be Mr. Bolton" a women voice came out from the phone.

"And this is?"

"Oh we are the agency that's hosting the program _**The Bachelor **_have you seen it?"

"Heard of it so what can I help you with"

"Well, sir you are selected to be the next bachelor, and we were wondering if you were interested"

"Well, I dunno ma'm but can I tell you later?"

"Sure anytime" the woman replied

"Can I have your name?"

"Sure it's Judith you can call me Judy"

"Well thanks Judy I'll call you when I have my decision"

"Thanks Mr. Bolton for considering"

"Bye then"

"Bye sir"

Chad was staring at Troy then he asked

"Who was that?"

"Em a woman that was wondering if I'll like to be the next bachelor on their program"

"I love that show it's so cool Troy you should totally go I mean you are single and popular, famous you should go Troy!"

"Whatever Chad"

As picked up his last stuffs and left the court.

On the other side a quite attractive girl was in a recording studio recording his 3rd album that girl was Gabriella Montes she was pretty with brown eyes and hair great body and also famous she practically has everything, but she was definitely missing something a guy. She finally hitted the last note on her first single of her album named _**When There Was Me And You. **_Well, anyways he was too busy on his 3rd album recording and having photo shoots for the album she practically has no time for guys Then suddenly her cell phone ran she was hoping it was not her manager he was so annoying.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hi Miss Montez " a women replied.

Gabriella shivered when she heard that name usually her mom was called like that.

"I work for the agency that hosts the program _**The Bachelor"**_

"Cool I love the program so what can I help you with?"

"Well, Miss Montez you are one of the selected bachelorette so we were wondering if you'll like to participate"

"I dunno I'm really concentrating on my album right now but I'll consider it"

"Great I'll contact you later on then"

"Sure bye ma'm o and what's your name?" 

"Judith call me Judy"

"Thanks Judy then I'll hear from you then"

Gabriella closes her phone wondering if she should go, but then suddenly the door busted open. A blonde lady in total pink outfit with a fur coat and glittery earrings, bracelets. Sunglasses and purse also a diamond watch followed by a small poodle in a pink leash.

That lady was Sharpay Evans.

"Sweetie" Sharpay said as she ran in her glittery high heels to give Gabriella a hug.

"Hi Shar" Gabriella replied happily returning her hug.

"Gaby you haven't change a bit"

As the both of them sat on a couch which was in the recording studio.

"Wow, Sharpay how was Paris?"

"Amazing, especially when you spend it with the guy of your dreams"

"O how's Zeke"

"Great he's now one of the top bakers in Paris and he opened his own bakery."

"That's great"

"Here's something better we're engaged"

She took off her fur jacket revealing a ten caret diamond ring

"It's amazing Sharpay"

"Yea I know and by the way how's Tay?"

"She's great she's on honeymoon with Chad"

"What about Kels?"

"You won't believe it she's now engaged and on of my composers"

"Engaged with who?"

"You don't know?"

"No.."

"Ryan your brother"

"OMG he's dead meat he haven't told me,"

"Well, what do you expect he's an actor and all those premieres, events, movies and everything ."

"True"

Gabriella nodded approvingly.

"So what have my best friend been up to?"

"Recording my third album and try to break sales record again like last time and also attending events and everything just busy busy busy yea that's me"

"Well anyways you are successful"

"True"

"So what about guys"

"None , but funny you know just about a while ago the agency the host the Bachelor wants me to participate"

"OMG you should totally go that show is fabulous I mean you might actually meet the love of your life in that program."

"I'll think about it." Gabriella replied quietly she was still missing her last love from high school. 


	2. The approvement

After the recording session Gabriella and Sharpay hit the mall. They shopped for hours but didn't really find anything interesting since Sharpay is complaining how last season were the stores since when she was at Paris she always flew in her private plane to Rome for shopping and Gabriella was thinking something else to be concentrated.

"This stuff is so last season" Sharpay complained.

"Shar you just came back from Paris what do you expect"

"You got a point but I just don't like anything"

"What about this let's go to my house and watch some movies and then get ready for the premiere of your movie whatever the name was"

"Great let's go"

They went to their limo trying to avoid their fans still they noticed them. They ran for their lives finally they arrived to their lime panting.

"Driver home please" Gabriella said with a great effort since she was running out of air.

"Uff I love being famous but fans are so uncontrollable"

"Totally"

Suddenly Gabriella phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Montes it's Judy"

"You just called me this morning"

"I know but dear I really need your answer, the season should be hosted soon enough"

Sharpay was looking at herself in the mirror. Then she reacted that Gabriella was on the phone.

"Who is it Gaby?" 

Gabriella covers the phone

"Oh is just that women that was asking me to join The Bachelor"

Sharpay snatches her phone

"Hello?"

"Yes ma'm?" 

"Yes, this is Sharpay Evans and Gaby wants to participate"

"Great I'll send the from and requirements to Miss Montez"

"Good"

Gabriella trying to get her phone back but Sharpay was too strong for her since Sharpay had learned jujitsu there was no way she was going to win.

"Thank Miss Evans it was pleasant talking to you"

"Tootles"

Sharpay finally closed the phone.

"Sharpay!"

"Sweetie it's ok you are pretty, talented, and single you should totally join I wonder if the bachelor in this season is cute"

"Sharpay you are gonna pay for this"

"That will be later"

"Huh?"

"I mean I gotta call Kels and Tay"

"You go ahead"

Suddenly the radio started playing and Gabriella's' songs started booming in the car.

On the other side Troy was playing video games with Chad and Jason at his house they were going to attend to a premiere later together so they decided to kill off their time by playing video games, but then Troy cell phone ran.

"Hello?" 

"It's Judy"

"Oh hi Judy"

"Well, I was going to tell you that I called your manager and he agreed on you to be on the show." 

"WHAT?"

Troy dropped his control and now fully concerned in the conversation"

"Troy can I call you Troy this is an amazing opportunity perhaps you'll meet the women of your dreams"

"Maybe"

"Troy I will send your form to your manager and no worries you'll enjoy yourself and since we know you are a celeb we'll try to get celeb in the show"

"Huh?"

"No worries"

"Ok…"

"Bye then"

"Bye..." Leaving Troy in a half sentence.


	3. The spy

Days after Gabriella's album released which was a big success; Sharpay was rushing Gabriella in packing her bags for the show hesitating at Sharpay's rush since they were at her house she make her way to her wardrobe when she opened she suddenly realized she need to go do some shopping.

"Shar I got nothing to wear at all"

"What are you waiting for Gab let's go shopping" Sharpay shrieked.

"As you please"

They spent hours looking for nightgowns, cocktail dresses, in other words everything that came to Sharpay's mind shoes, makeup, accessories I mean everything. As they were looking at the outfits Gabriella finally had a chance to speak about something else.

"So Shar do you think that the bachelor would be handsome?"

"I hope so anyways in whichever way you will make him drool."

"Let's hope then"

At Troy's side he was meeting up with Judy to discuss about the show at a café. Judy finally arrived with tons of paper with her.

"Hi. Troy"

"Hi Judy"

"Ok, Troy so this is settled I told you all the information you needed to know so here's the last piece you are gonna have a spy with a spy that's going to be one of the bachelorette to help you keep and eye on them so any ideas on that girl yet?"

"Well, I could call my friend Kelsi."

"Sure why don't you do it now"

"Ok"

Troy took out his phone and dialed the number. Kelsi was actually composing a new song but was interrupted by dear Troy Bolton.

"Hello?"

"Um… Hi Kelsi"

"What's up Troy?

"You see I'm in that bachelor thing and I need a spy so I was wondering if you'll like"

"I'd love to"

"Well that's settled then"

"Troy I really have to go know I'm in one of my piano sessions can I call you later?"

"Definitely"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

"So is it settled then?"

"Yea"

"Good then I shall see you soon enough"

"Bye Judy"

"Bye."

* * *

Sorry about this short chapter but i got uou guys better things check out the 24 girls that i'll put on my profile with links to see them! 


	4. the doubt

On a late afternoon Gabriella was throwing all the clothes to her duffel bags still doubting about entering but then her cell phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Judy"

"Hi Judy"

"Hi sweetie em at what our do you think we can pick you up?"

"I dunno"

"Well, just for you to know we are picking up the contestants today at 6:00 o'clock tonight."

"What?"

"You didn't got the message?"

"Must have miss it"

"Well, there is still enough time to pack now."

"Ok then I gotta go bye"

Gabriella immediately called Sharpay. Sharpay was in one of her spa sessions but she managed to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shar this is Gabs I have and emergency."

"What is it?"

"I only have and hour to pack"

"OMG"

"Yea I totally need your help."

"I'll be there right now"

"Thanks Shar"

"What are friends for"

Sharpay immediately went for her Porsche and rush to Gaby's house. Like 3 minutes later the doorbell ran. Gabriella rushed for the door.

"Hi"

"C'mon let's start packing"

Sharpay went to Gabriella's closet and took out 5 pink and blue luggage.

"Erm... Sharpay"

"Shhs"

Sharpay lined the luggage in order and laid them down opened and started packing.

On the first luggage she placed all her shoes neatly then on the second one all her dresses, and the third one all her normal outfits, and finally her last one all her makeup and hair accessories also jewelry.

"Thank you so much Sharpay… and Sharpay what's the last one for?"

"Wait."

Sharpay started putting in hats, scarves, under clothes and pajamas in there then she started to put in her favorite bed sheet cover and finally her pillow, teddy bear, her laptop and her beloved high school album, and also the picture she had on her night table.Sharpay finally sat down and glace at the clock it was 5:30.

"Wow Sharpay that was fast how did you learned..?"

"Fashion camp"

"Thank you so much."

"Trust me once they made us pack in 15min."

"Wow..."

"I know"

Sharpay finally glanced at Gabriella she was still wearing the same clothes they went to shopping with.

"Girl stand up and let's change you."

Sharpay went to Gabriella's wardrobe and took out a pink short and a blue tank top and a pair of blue converse.

Gabriella out it on and Sharpay started combing her hair she made her a ponytail and placed a pink ribbon on it, and made her wear a pair of silver hoops and a few bracelets and she was ready to go.

"Sharpay thank you so much"

"Don't start thanking me yet"

She took out Gabriella's purse that went with the luggage, and started filling it with magazines, Gabriella's ipod and cell phone and finally some sweets. at that time it was already 6:00 o'clock

"How could I ever thank you?"

"Win this thing and made me made of honor at your marriage."

"I most definitely will."

Then the heard a limo beeping outside.

"I guess this is bye then."

"I'll miss you"

"I'll watch you every Friday on TV"

"Bye"

"Bye"

The hugged and Gabriella finally left. Sharpay went upstairs and cleaned up the mess she made while she was packing Gaby's stuff. Later she went down and locked Gaby's doors and left.

* * *

On the other side Troy was already at his hotel room watching TV and eating junk. Suddenly somebody knocked the door Troy went for it and opened it.

"Hi Judy"

"Hi Troy"

"I'm just here to inform you that tomorrow you'll meet the 24 girls"

"That's Judy"

"Well, I gotta rush see you later on then."

"Bye"

And Troy closed they door then he heard his cell phone ringing and he went for it.

"Hello?"

"Sup its Jase"

"Hi Jason"

"So how are stuffs?"

"Boring"

"Hey, I just called Chad tell him your awesome news."

"That's great how is he?"

"Great just came back from honeymoon with Tay"

"Good 4 him"

"Troy dude before you get to this are you sure you don't wanna find your wife by yourself?'

"Nah…"

"Well I you get married and find out Gaby was still in love with you how you think she'll feel"

Troy knew he was still feeling something about Gaby, but he knew it would never happen.

"Jase dude it's the past I'm over it"

"Well, good luck then"

"Yeah bye"

Troy shut his phone thinking about Jason's comment and he said to himself (_Am I really over Gaby?")_

* * *

_**Guys please review and please lokk at the picture i placed on my profile it really took me time to do it. o and**_

_**do you guys think that i should show you guys the dresse that all the girls are gonna wear? VOTE**_

_**YES **_

_**NO o**_


	5. The married

Gabriella arrived at the hotel at 9'oclock at night she checked in and went out for dinner after dinner she went to her room and slept till tomorrow. She woke up at 8:00 o'clock at the morning she washed and changed and went down to the lobby to wait for further instructions. When she arrived she spotted a group of girls that were really pretty and she gave herself a personal thought _there's gonna be competition. _She went to that group of girls they were already socializing went she got there a girl screamed.

"OMG its Gabriella Montes"

Half of the girls rushed to them but there were about 5 that were smirking at her. Suddenly Judy arrived.

"Hi girls"

"Hi" everyone chorused.

"Today you guys won't be doing anything but to prepare yourself to meet the bachelor"

"Yay" the chorused again.

"You guys may proceed now to breakfast."

Throughout breakfast some of the girls were copying her meal since it was buffet most of them sat with her and discussed about her. Then suddenly she spotted Kelsi she got away form them and ran to her and hug her.

"Kelsi"

"Gaby?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?'

"For the bachelor program thing"

"Me too!"

"I thought you were married?"

"Well…"

* * *

well guys please review i know this chapter is short but i would write it longer if you review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! and check out the pictures in my profile and reiview about them it's related to this fanfiction 


	6. OMG

**_Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical, i only own most of the bachelorettes_**

* * *

Kelsi was racking her mind for reasonable answers, but she didn't got any so by any case she had to lie at Gaby. 

"So…"

"Well, I'm actually one of the contestants..."

Gabriella was opening her mouth to protest but Kelsi interrupted her.

"But this is the show's idea I have nothing to do with it, and I swear I will not fall for the bachelor since I'm engaged."

"Ok…, but"

"The program not to tell my goal"

"Ok…"

"Gaby stop Okaying"

"Alright then so what are you doing today?"

"I dunno yet"

"So how about we spend it together"

"Cool let's go"

Gabriella and Kelsi first spent the whole day whipping in shape they went running, tennis, even swimming. After doing those sports it was already 4:00 o'clock so they decided to start preparing themselves. They spent hours changing, putting on makeup, and doing their hairstyles, you see unlike the other girls they got their own makeup artists and hairstylist they do not use the ones provided by the show. So by 7:00 o'clock they were ready (I'm not detailing their looks since you can see everything in my profile). They went down in the lounge with the other girls and waited for Judy's instructions.

Judy assigned them limos and they went into it with the order they were assigned with. Gabriella and Kelsi we're assigned in the last limo which was the third, and they were off to see the bachelor.

On Troy's side he was chatting with the host.

"Nervous?"

"Not really"

"Good so in a few minutes we will start filming so by now feel free to look around"

"Sure thanks"

Troy stood up from his chair and went outside to the balcony for fresh air. And he started to think about what Jason said._ I mean it would probably be impossible to meet Gaby again I mean even if I met her again she might be married or engaged or over him already. So what's the point? I should just get over her perhaps I will get to meet a better girl. I mean who am I kidding I'll never get a better girl than Gaby Troy snap it out of your brain. _While he continues arguing with himself then, somebody called him it was time to start the program.

Gabriella was shifting around her seat, she was really nervous she never felt like this since she did the callbacks with Troy._ I dunno should I really be here I mean I still have feelings for Troy but whom am I kidding I will never meet him again, get over it Gabriella maybe the bachelor is better than Troy maybe…_.

The first limo finally arrived carrying inside was: Alyssa Cohen, Christina Clearwater, Sara Jordan, Vanessa Stephen, Bridget Carvahalli, Karen Young, Lindsay Cohen, and Anne- Marie Nelson. So far Troy was not interested in any of them. Then the second limo came by. The limo was carrying Amanda White, Jacqueline Harris, Casey Clark, Jennifer Smith, Carrie Thompson, Layla Martines, and Lilly Song. Troy thought that al the girls were very attractive, but there comes the third limo carrying Natalie Wainio, Phillip Taylor, Ziana Wright, Mandy Chong, Bonnie Zheng, Maisha Bell, Catherine Heron then Kelsi finally came out she ran and hugged Troy.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi"

"Troy pleased to meet you"

"Thank you"

"Kels you look amazing"

"Thanks you don't look that bad yourself"

"So are you the last girl?"

"You wish the last one is gonna leave you stunned, trust me"

"Huh…?"

Before Troy could finish his sentence Kelsi went in and feet stretch out of the limo and it was ….

* * *

**_So... like it so far o well please review! or i'll leave you hanging there jajajaja... I'm evil o_**


	7. i dunno

Troy was stunned standing in front of him was the girl he thought he could have never seen again. Gabriella looked amazing (you get the idea if you had seen my profile) she was as stunned as Troy she didn't know what to do she walked in front of Troy waiting for him to talk rather than her Troy had to break the silence and so he did. He stretched him arm toward Gabriella she did shake his hand.

"Hi I'm Troy"

They actually had to act they didn't know each other.

"Hi I'm Gabriella you can call me Gabs"

"Well, you look really gorgeous"

"You too…" blushing madly.

"So… I'll see you later inside then Gaby I mean Gabs

"Yea… Troy"

Troy use to call Gabriella Gaby while they were dating way back in high school. Gabriella went inside and settled herself next to Kelsi. Troy stayed outside and talked to the host.

"Well, Troy liked any yet?"

"You bet" still thinking of Gabriella.

"Ok, Troy here's the first impression rose hope you use it wisely"

"I most surely would."

Troy went inside and started to talk to all kinds of girls. He finally reached to Gaby and then went inside together.

"So, Gaby I mean Gabs what are you doing lately."

"Nothing really just attending to various events"

"So you are famous…"

Gabriella use her signature face she started pouting. I mean it was pretty obvious Troy knew she was famous.

"Hey and by the way you can call Gaby if you are use to it"

"Yea sure thanks"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So have you been dating lately Gaby?"

"No, not at all I mean have tried a several times but it never worked out."

"How's that?"

"Well, they date me from what I am not who I am"

"I see several girls have treated me like that"

"Do you remember when you were at kindergarten and you meet a kid and know nothing about him and the next thing you know you are playing with him as if you guys were best friends"

"Yea totally"

"Well, once at high school I met a guy that made me felt that way, we were from total different cliques I was the brainiac and he was the jock but we did fell in love, but unfortunately he broke my heart."

"Oh I see…" feeling very guilty about himself.

The next thing he knew Gabriella went out from the room sobbing. He tried to chase her but he still had to meet other girls. Fortunately though Kelsi was the only girl that noticed. Troy wanted to give her the first impression rose, so he didn't have the option but to give to another girl. That girl was Selina Lee, when she went out of the room carrying the rose all the girls envied her especially Carrie Thompson.

The rose ceremony finally approached Gabriella was outside crying not knowing what to do so Kelsi went out to comfort.

"Gaby sweetie"

"Kels ;leave me alone"

"I would not"

"I don't I'm just so confused, I thought coming here will make me forget him but it didn't."

"Gaby you guys were the one that let me know that my life was more than piano sheet or musical scripts you guys were the one that show me the road to friendship"

"I mean I dunno if I could ever feel the same I felt for him at high school I mean I fell for him and he broke my heart, I mean now I had to fight for him.

"Girl you were the girl of his dreams maybe you could be it again"

"I dunno…"

"Gabriella Montez I want to see again the girl I met at high school is that possible?"

"I see Kelsi shy Nielson is not shy anymore"

"Girl I have changed since I stood up to Sharpay"

"True"

Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's hand and they went inside everybody was already aligned so they had to squeeze somewhere.

"There are 25 wonderful ladies standing in front of me unfortunately only 15 girls would stay so here it goes.

"Christina Clearwater"

"Bridget Carvahalli"

"Karen Young"

"Kelsey Rulin"

"Catherine Heron"

"Anne-Marie Nelson"

"Carrie Thopson"

"Phillip Taylor"

"Bonnie Zheng"

"Layla Martines"

"Sara Jordan"

"Mandy Chong"

"Alyssa Cohen"

He took a look at the remaining girls and a look at Gabriella doubting about if she would take him again.

"Gabriella Montes"

"I dunno Troy can you give me a while?"

"I most surely can"

The girls look aghast about Troy's choice but the remaining girls still hoping Gabriella saying no. Gabriella went outside for a while to rethink her thoughts.

_I love him so much,_ _but he broke my heart though, he make me break free, but he dumped me for a cheerleader (typical jock) he made me feel the best I could have ever felt, oh I dunno. _She placed her hand over her face, she face she was so confused. Suddenly Troy went out and sat beside her and started to sing.

This could be the start of something new 

It feels so right to be here with you.

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart 

The start of something new.

Gabriella as soon as she heard Troy's voice it just felt so right.

"This song is a duet."

"I guess"

"So got your answer yet"

"I guess.."

Troy pulled Gabriella up and leaded her into the room. She stood back at the place she was and Troy too.

"Gabriella Montes"

"Yea..?" She said teasingly while she walked to Troy.

"Would you take me or not?"

"Well let me think…" Gabriella set her thinking face.

"So……?"

"I most definitely would"

Forgetting that everyone was there he gave her a quick peck on her lips. She stood there stunned just like him. She quickly went back to her position.

On the other hand Sharpay was sitting on her fuzzy pink sofa with her brother and Zeke watching the show they were as well as stunned as Gabriella. Then Sharpay suddenly talked.

"I'm so gonna kill her if she doesn't call me and tell me everything"

* * *

**_Long right? not really honestly i'm gonna take more time writing so if guys don't please review i might actually stop o well like it or not?_**

**_o yea and soon enough i am going to have you guys selecting who are gonna stay but his time i had to do it myself i had the temptation to so _**

**_it's gonna grow harder so i definetly would need your help next time!_**


	8. The enemy arise

All the girls went to their assigned section. Luckily Gabriella had the same section as Kelsi along with Selina, Catherine, and Karen. They started to unpack their clothes and everything, Gabriella had excessively much things so she started with one luggage at a time, she was actually the only one to fill the whole closet. They actually have 4 beds huge beds for each, and they were all aligned across the section Kelsi got the one at the right, Selina got the one at the left, Catherine got the next to the entrance and Gabriella got the one at the front. Their section was huge they had 2 bedside tables and their own bedside lamp, each of them were so separated from each other and at the middle of the room they had a small coffee table with a lot of pillows around, after they all unpacked. They changed into their pajamas and sat on the pillows at the coffee table each of them holding a hot cocoa and they had a plate of cookies on the table. Selina decided to start talking.

"Hi, I'm gonna reintroduce myself I'm Selina Lee"

"Hi, Kelsey Rulin"

"Catherine Heron"

"Gabriella Montez" 

"So, what do you guys have as a career?" Selina asked.

"Well, I'm a singer"

"Composer" 

"Figure skater"

"You?" Catherine asked.

"Actress"

"So, we a room full of talented people." Kelsi commented

"Yea…" Selina agreed.

"So, Gabriella do you think you are gonna win" Catherine asked.

"I honestly dunno I mean this house is full of pretty and talented girls." 

"C'mon Gabriella Troy seems to care a lot about you and you guys just met he even went out to convince you, which means her really desires you" Selina commented.

"Selina no worries you got the first impression rose" Kelsi replied.

"True, still Gabriella already got the golden kiss today"

"Yea, Gabriella you got him" Catherine said.

"Oh c'mon guys"

"Gabriella, you really got potential" Selina commented.

"Good, I'm really grateful that you guys support me"

"Ok girls now let's talk about something else like about each other" Kelsi protested.

"Oh yeah" Catherine squeaked.

On another section girls were gossiping about Gabriella too. Those girls were Carrie, Phillip, Bonnie, Sara, and Lauren.

"That Gabriella girl is so lucky" Lauren commented.

"Yea totally I mean she got the golden kiss, although it was just a peck still it was lips to lips" Sara agreed.

"C'mon a girl like Gabriella is so not Troy's material I mean she's so haughty and bitchy, plus who cares that she's a singer I mean she just can't sing her way to Troy that's not possible and even more I'm model." Carrie protested.

"Totally, Carrie I mean everyone in here is a model right?" Phillip questioned.

"I am" Sara replied.

"I am actually a stunt for actresses" Bonnie sighed.

"Still its cool Bon" Carrie said supportinly

"Thanks Carrie."

"Ok, girls we are so not watching that Gabriella girl get our Troy, so we are gonna find a way to separate Gabriella from Troy, I mean if they ever get together." 

"I'm in" 

"Me too"

"I guess…"

Carrie thought to herself _those girls won't get Troy he is so mine._

On Troy's side he was thinking about the peck he gave Gaby. _I still love I wonder if she does she looked magnificent tonight and even when she was crying. Jase was so right I should listen to him more often. Then, what about that time dumped Kelsi for a blonde tramp that cheated on him; I guess I should listen to him occasionally. I can't wait to see Gaby again and win her heart._

Gaby was moving around her bed remembering the kiss or peck. _I still like him, but he CHEATED on me maybe I should forgive him? No way Gabriella no way he cheated I mean c'mon that's serious, I mean now I have so much competition and maybe at dinner he was kissing me and next he'll be kissing another no Gabriella no! GET OVER HIM and do not let him talk you into anything again and at the next rose ceremony if a get a rose say no NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. The date

The next morning Gabriella and the girls woke up and went down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, when they arrived everyone was already there.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

"I see miss sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Phillip replied.

They went to the table and ate, and then suddenly Carrie started talking.

"So... Selina how does it feel getting the first rose." Carrie asked.

"Nothing special really" Selina replied.

"C'mon you must mean something special to Troy for him to give you that rose." Bonnie joined in.

"Yeah." The other girls agreed.

"Girls honestly it means nothing" Selina still replying the same.

Suddenly the host came in and called them to the living room.

"Okay girls the dating box will be arriving soon there is going to be 2 group dates and an individual date, the individual date belongs to Selina since she received the first impression rose."

"Yay" Selina said clapping her hands.

"Ok girls I'm going to leave you guys alone."

The host left, and then the doorbell ring Phillip went out and brought back in a red and white book with the Wildcats logo. Catherine went and opened it and took out a card and started reading it.

"_Catherine, Gabriella, Christina, Karen, Bridget, Carrie, and Sara will you please come to our first date at the school I use to attend East High. See you girls soon."_

_Love,_

_Troy_

All the girls cheered they went to their sections to change, Gabriella took out a red long sleeve shirt and a white mini skirt (pictures in profile) since they were the school colors.

She changed into it and went down with the other girls and they went into the bus and headed to East High!

* * *

i'm so sorry 4 not updating for awhile but i promise to upload more often and have longer chapters i'm really sorry guys! 


	10. it feels so right

Since the bachelor's house is in L.A. the girls had to go on a long trip in a school bus. About 3 hours later they finally arrived. They got off the bus and saw a huge building that was decorated with white and red mostly. Gabriella had a feeling that she felt years ago… warmth and welcome. Finally they spot Troy sitting on a bench nearby all the girls hurried to him.

"Hi Troy" they chorused.

"Sup girls, great to see you girls" Troy answered.

"Not as much as we are" Bridget replied with a flirty smile.

"Yea, totally we missed you so much" Carrie responded.

"You just haven't seen me for a day" Troy said.

"You know what they say you could never miss a person too much" Sara added.

"Well, girls we should start our date then" Troy said excitedly.

"Yea" the girls cheered.

They entered to the big doors of East High. Troy had Carrie and Bonnie walking right next to him linking his arm trying to engage him into a conversation, but Troy instead of talking to them he was looking at Gabriella whom was talking with Catherine. _She looks so beautiful. Troy what are you saying you are with a bunch of girls that you should give them a chance and perhaps I never know if Gaby is going to receive another rose if I give it to her. Ugh... Troy get a grip. _As they walked all the girls still trying to get him into a conversation, Troy was really when they finally got to the basketball court, since they were playing a basketball game with girls.

"Omigosh I love basketball" Christina gushed.

"Really why?" Troy asked.

"Well, because I use to be cheerleader at high school and I just love sports" Christina responded.

"Well, let's divide in teams" Troy said.

Everyone divided themselves into teams minus Gabriella since they were a odd number she offered to sit on the bench. They played for a long time so Gabriella decided to walk around school. She first went to her ex locker, and then she went to Troy and her secret hiding place she stayed there for awhile remembering wonderful memories. She finally decided to leave the place so she headed back to the court, but she found no one there so she headed to the theater where she found everyone on the stage.

"Gaby where were you?" Troy asked.

"Oh just walking around refreshing my memories." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

She headed where everyone was they were looking at old songs on the selves, so instead to be nosing like them she sat down on the piano's chair.

"Hey look at this song" Bonnie said.

"Cool it was from 10 years ago." Carrie joined in.

"I could play it if you want" Catherine offered.

"Sure" the girls cheered.

Gabriella stood up from the chair and stand beside the piano. Troy walks and stands right beside her. Catherine sat down and started playing. Gabriella was stunned by the time she heard the melody and the next thing she knew Troy was singing.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Troy holds Gabriella's hand and continued.

_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

Gabriella didn't know what hit her but she was singing with Troy again the feeling just feel so right. Troy was stunned that Gabriella would sing with him again, but he smiled at her and continued singing.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

Gabriella smiled back, while Troy leads her away from the piano.

_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

The girls were stunned how their voice harmonized.

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

Troy went and found a pair of microphones and turned them on, just in time for his part.

_Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
_

Gabriella and Troy knew everybody were watching but it just felt so right._  
_

_Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah_

Somebody was walking at the back the theater it was actually Miss Darbus coming back to visit and when she saw them she almost wanted to cry.

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Memories was rushing back

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

All the girls broke in applause well of course minus Carrie. Troy and Gabriella was looking at each other stunned, but smiling.

* * *

Sorry 4 not updatin 4 awhile! 


	11. secret hiding place

Troy and Gabriella holding each others hand smiling having the sensation to kiss but contempt it. Darbus rushed to them smiling.

"Montez, Bolton still having the harmony as always" Darbus complimented.

"What do you mean as always?" Carrie asked.

"Oh you don't know they sung together at high school for the… Darbus started to explain.

"Oh nothing" Gabriella interrupted her.

Suddenly Carrie's cell phone rang. Darbus shoot a glare at her.

"Well wildcats have fun on your own oh and Montez and Bolton your voices are still amazing well I gotta go."

Darbus left the auditorium. Troy offered them to go lunch in the cafeteria after they ate Troy requested a one on one time with Gabriella. Troy took her hand and leaded her to their secret hiding place. They sat on one of the benches.

"So… you still have an amazing voice" Gabriella commented.

"Well its bit rusty now since I haven't sing since high school" Troy replied.

"Still it's great"

"Remember the first time I showed you this place"

"Yea I remember all the details"

"Yea it was awesome"

After and awkward silence between them. They both looked at each other at the same time their lips were centimeters from each other they stared to get closer and closer and then suddenly the school bell rang. Gabriella immediately move away.

"Troy, I think we should get going"

"Yea" Troy said with a huge disappointment.

* * *

**_Guys i'm so so so sorry 4 nopt updatin 4 so long since school is back and my grades r goin downhill but i promise i'll update soon enough or maybe once or twice a week!_**


	12. 2nd date

After their date Gabriella and the girls came back to the mansion. Gabriella immediately went back to her bedroom she was so confused about what happened to her and Troy. Suddenly her cell phone rang she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabi its Tay oh I missed you so much I'm right here with Sharpay hanging out uh.. wait let me put speakerphone"

"Hi Gabs omigosh I missed you so much oh girl spit everything with full details" Sharpay squealed excitingly.

"You guys saw me on TV already" Gabriella protested.

"Still TV no details form a friend" Taylor trying to convince her.

"C'mon Gaby spill"

"Ok, I'm really confused right now I dunno… if I still love Troy" Gabriella responded.

"Oh sweetie, just follow your heart" Taylor said soothingly.

"Yea relationships have ups and downs I'm sure that you can sustain it" Sharpay commented.

"I know but it's that my heart keep saying that I should forgive him but my mind keep saying that he cheated on you never forgive oh I dunno" as she covered her face with her hands.

" Gaby maybe you should give him a chance and see if it works out I mean destiny brought you guys together maybe there's a reason" Taylor said encouragingly.

"Yea, Gabs give it a shot if it doesn't work out then you decide but for now follow your heart" Sharpay said caringly.

"Yea maybe I should omigosh I have no idea what I would have done without you guys"

"Well, that's what friends for" Taylor squealed.

"'Girls I gotta go I'll call you guys soon enough"

"Bye Gabs" Taylor and Sharpay chanted.

At the same night Troy and Selina went on the one on one date. They were really enjoying themselves until Selina brought up a question.

"So Troy it seemed like you knew Gabriella before the show"

"Well I did"

"What happened between you guys? Not that I'm nosy"

"No it's ok…"

"Well what happened?"

"Well, we use to date in high school we actually met at a ski lodge when we both got forced into singing karaoke together, well then later she got transferred to New Mexico and then we accidentally auditioned together on the winter musicale we actually made the school whack since I was the jock and she was the nerd actually we sort of made the clique thing disappear in East High"

"Wow that's great so you guys actually breke free and became whoever you wanted to be?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"What happened later?"

"I broke her heart"

"Ow that's sad I mean you guys sounded like the golden couple to me"

"I know"

"It must be weird to meet her again"

"Yea, pretty much"

"Thanks for sharing this with me Troy I promise I won't tell anybody"

On the next day everyday was squeezing Selina for details especially Carrie she making Selina to spill to make Gabriella jealous. Meanwhile breakfast they started again.

"Selina c'mon tell us" Carrie pleaded.

"Girls it was just a date it was amazing we went to a fancy restaurant then watched a movie that's all"Selina responded calmly as she was eating her cereal.

"Ugh you know what I'm gonna stop pleading" Carrie said giving up.

Suddenly the doorbell rang Kelsi went out and saw the date box and brought it in. Half of the girls squealed in excitement since they haven't been on date yet. Kelsi opened the box and started reading the card inside.

_Dear Pretty Women:_

_I'd will have the pleasure to escort all of you girls to a trip to a basketball museum please be at your best see you soon._

_Love,_

_Troy Bolton._

The girls started getting ready for the date except for the other girls of course most of them went down for a swim but Gabriella decided to stay in the room dressed in blue shorts and shirt (picture in profile) she grab her pink notebook out, a pen, and a guitar borrowed from Catherine and a electric piano and start to write a song.

_When u have to look away  
When u don't have much to say  
That's when I love u  
I love u just that way  
To here u stumble when u speak  
Or see u walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love u endlessly  
And when your mad cause u lost the game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love u  
I love u anyway  
_

Memories started to rush back Gabriella took turns playing it on the piano and harmonized it with the guitar. _  
_

_Cause here's my promise made tonight  
U can count on me 4 life  
Cause that's when I love u  
When nothing u do can change my mind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love u  
When I love u  
No matter what_

Tears started rushing out her eyes dripping on the guitar and the notebook.

So when u turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made u cry  
That's when I love u  
I love u  
A little more each time  
And when u cant quite match you clothes  
Or when u laugh at your own jokes  
that's when I love u I love u  
More then u know  
And when u forgot that we had a date  
Or that look that u give when u show up late  
Baby I love u ,I love u anyway

So here's my promise made tonight  
U can count on me 4 life  
Cause that's when I love u  
When nothing u do can change my moind  
The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love u  
When I love u  
No matter what

Ohh that's when I love u when nothing baby, nothing u do could change my mind  
The more I learn, the more I love, the more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love u , when I love u no matter what

Gabriella wiped her tears and continues putting it together.

On the other hand Troy was having a great time with the other girls but he finally found time to talk with Kelsi. They went to a quite part of the museum sat down on a bench and start talking.

"Kels so what have been going on?"

"A lot of things but before I go to there do you still have feelings for Gaby?"

There was a long silence between them. Until Kelsi finally got desperate.

"Well?"

"Ok the truth is yes and what?"

"Troy then what are you waiting for go for it"

"I dunno Kels, maybe Gabi already got over it or she doesn't feel the same"

"Maybe, maybe c'mon Troy"

"I'll think about it so what's happening between the girls?"

"Ok well…."

The conversation went for a long time when the finally got back to the others they head back to the house to leave the girls to prepare for the rose ceremony.

* * *

**Guys here is your chance to save the bachelorettes please start reviewing to help me chose here are the options**

**the list of bachelorettes that you think should stay list 10: **

"Christina Clearwater"

"Bridget Carvahalli"

"Karen Young"

"Kelsey Rulin"

"Catherine Heron"

"Anne-Marie Nelson"

"Carrie Thopson"

"Phillip Taylor"

"Bonnie Zheng"

"Layla Martines"

"Sara Jordan"

"Mandy Chong"

"Alyssa Cohen"

"Gabriella Montez(of course)"

**Second category list 15 colors you'll like for the dresses:**

**Whichever you like**

**Well guys start reviewing you have till sunday at 8:00p.m.**


	13. Maybe is faith

Later that night everybody were getting ready for the ceremony Gabriella wore a magnificent pink dress ( pictures in profile) since Sharpay once mentioned to her that nothing can ever go wrong in pink so she took the advice and applied it. When she finally arrived to the living room all the girls were already there deep in conversation so she decided to sit down with Kelsi and Catherine.

"Hi Gabs" Kelsi said to her cheerfully.

"Yea hi Gabriella" Catherine said gloomily.

"What's wrong Cath" Gabriella said to her worried.

"Troy doesn't even notice me he didn't even have a one on one time with me" Catherine responded sadly.

"Cheer up Cath maybe he wants to save for the last you knows the last are always the best" Kelsi said supportinly.

"Maybe" Catherine responded.

"C'mon cheer up let's talk about something else" Gabriella said cheerfully.

Before they could start the conversation Troy came inside to hang out with immediately all the girls glued to him he looked at Gabriella looking for help, but Gabriella simply smiled at him. The rose ceremony finally arrived all the girls grouped up in the room.

"15 amazing girls are standing in front of me but unfortunately only 10 girls would stay so I guess I should start" Troy announced.

"Bridget Carvahalli"

"Kelsey Rulin"

"Catherine Heron"

"Carrie Thompson" 

"Phillip Taylor"

"Bonnie Zheng"

"Sara Jordan"

"Alyssa Cohen"

"Selina Lee"

"and finally Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella walked nervously to Troy still thinking for her answer then she remembered what Taylor said.

"Gabriella would you take this rose"

"Yes, you know Troy you own Taylor and Sharpay big time" Gabriella said winking at him and took the rose from his hand and went back to her position. That night Troy and Gabriella slept with a huge smile in their face.


	14. with you

On the next day, Gabriella was the first girl to wake up. So she decided to go and breathe some fresh air. She put on her robe and went outside to the balcony Gabriella looked at wonderful scenery breathing fresh air it felt so good. She sat down on the balcony chairs and rested, she was looking around and spotted Catherine's guitar she got up and take it went back to the chair and started playing.

_If I could get away and turn back the time_

_I wouldn't change a thing wouldn't change my mind._

_If I could make you see, what you are to me._

_Baby, that's something I could do endlessly_

_Everyday I wake up with you by my side._

_I can't help but smile cause I know that you're all mine_

_And every single kiss; every time you hold me._

_Baby, you made my loneliness a memory._

"_Chorus"_

_With you with you all is beautiful_

_With you, with you I've got all I need_

_To me you make every single love song_

_Written worth singing._

_So blessed to have you with me _

_So blessed to share this journey with you._

Suddenly Kelsi and Selina woke up from the melodious voice and went to see what was going on, and they saw Gabriella playing the guitar and singing along so the decided to stay and listen.

_It seems like yesterday that we first met_

_But after all this time, there's no regret,_

_And it's so plain to see you're everything to me_

_Baby, I fell for you so easily_

_The way you look at me; how you make me feel._

_Never let's me doubt what we have is real _

_The love that you give to me sets my spirit free_

_Baby; you know you mean the world to me_

"_Chorus"_

_With you with you all is beautiful_

_With you, with you I've got all I need_

_To me you make every single love song_

_Written worth singing._

_So blessed to have you with me _

_So blessed to share this journey with you._

Kelsi and the girls could keep from smiling since Catherine also woke up already they were all listening to her and they all who she was talking about.

"_Chorus"_

_With you with you all is beautiful_

_With you, with you I've got all I need_

_To me you make every single love song_

_Written worth singing._

_So blessed to have you with me _

_So blessed to share this journey with you(2x)_

Gabriella put the guitar down and smiled at herself and then the girls suddenly started clapping and Gabriella smiled at them and went back inside with the girls. The girls dressed up quickly and went down for breakfast all the other bachelorettes were already there. After their breakfast they all went to the living room to open the date box today was Gabriella's turned so she was really excited she open a really pretty box that was decorated with snow flakes and music note everywhere it was really pretty.

_Dear Gabriella:_

_Please, join me to a wonderful date at a ski lodge. _

_Love,_

_Troy Bolton_

Gabriella can't help it and screamed she immediately went back to her room and phoned Taylor and Sharpay they were really happy for her too. Before she knew it she was already choosing a dress for her date. (Pictures in profile)


	15. The one on one date!

Gabriella was dressing up for her date. She looked dazzling. While she was putting on her makeup she talked to herself (well practically in her brain)_** I can't believe this is I am actually forgiving him? This is terrible I'm supposed to be mad at him. Ugh I hate myself.**_ Suddenly somebody knocked at the door , it was Kelsi.

"So ready yet?" 

"Not really"

"C'mon Gabs"

"Ugh I hate myself"

"Girl, c'mon he still loves you"

"Kels maybe not"

Suddenly they heard a knock the door opened it was Catherine.

"Gabriella Troy is here!" 

"Coming" as Gabriella grabs her purse.

As she heads out Kelsi grab her arm

"Gaby trust me"

"I do"

"Bye you gotta tell me everything later."

"Sure"

Gabriella walked out the mansion and saw Troy standing beside a white limo holding a rose. She walked to him.

"Hi Gabriella, you look amazing tonight"

"Hi Troy and thanks" she said blushing madly.

"Ready?" 

"Always been"

"Well, let's go our night waits, oh and this is for you" Troy said giving her the rose.

"It's beautiful thanks"

Troy and Gabriella hop into the limo and went for a long ride. Throughout the ride they were really quite. The limo finally stopped and Gabriella looked out at the window. Gabriella was amazed at the scene it was a small restaurant but it was recreated to make it look just like the ski lodge where they met.

"O my god Troy how did you…?"

"Now it doesn't matter let me escort this pretty lady into the restaurant" Troy stretched out his hand while helping Gabriella getting out of the limo.

"Of course"

Troy lead Gabriella into the small restaurant which was full of people celebrating New Year's Eve. Troy led Gabriella to a small table nearby which stood a candlelight dinner.

He helped her sitting down.

"Troy this is gorgeous how did you remember every single detail?"

"I really don't know" 

"This place is really amazing"

"Oh and if you didn't notice this is the same restaurant we ate when the gang and us went to L.A for vacations"

Gabriella looked around and notice that this was really the same restaurant they went to.

"Troy this is so sweet"

"Yeah that's me"

Suddenly somebody started talking it was the host

"So who's gonna rock the house next"

The spotlight immediately shined Troy and Gabriella.

"Omigosh"

Troy stood up and led Gabriella on stage with him. Music suddenly started playing and Gabriella smiled radiantly at Troy.

Livin

in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they looked at each other for a long time.

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

Everyone in the crowd cheered for them Troy led Gabriella off the stage and led her back to their table

"Wow it was amazing Troy, thanks"

"Thanks for singing with me"

"Yeah right" as Gabriella laughed

For the rest of the night they talked like never before that told each other about the paparazzi encounters and a lot of things. At 11:50p.m. Troy decided to take Gabriella outside they had hot cocas on their hand and walked out. People suddenly started counting down the minutes before the supposedly New Year Troy and Gabriella looked at each other deeply and drew closer and closer together when everyone screamed Happy New Year. Troy and Gabriella closed the gap between them. The kiss was full of passion it seems like centuries before they finally broke apart. Gabriella blushed furiously and started walking to the limo with Troy. Throughout the whole ride they didn't talk at all so Gabriella felt asleep on Troy's shoulder he wrapped his arms around her throughout the whole ride. When they finally got to the mansion Troy tapped Gabriella's shoulder and she immediately woke up. She headed out of the car and said goodbye. Gabriella walked top her room quietly and changed into her pajamas and slept with a smile on her face.


	16. Mixed Signals  is it her?

On the next day Gabriella woke up pretty early. She putted on her robe and went downstairs suddenly she heard music coming from the music room she drew closer and closer and saw Kelsi playing the piano and next to her stood someone you wouldn't believe was there Troy. Gabriella wondered why Troy was here but the next thing she knew she was enjoying the melodious music. Kelsi started to sing

KELSI:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

Suddenly Gabriella finds herself joining her

KELSI AND GABRIELLA:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Troy was surprised she was singing but he followed along.

GABRIELLA AND TROY:  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

GABRIELLA:  
A single voice  
(Troy: Single voice)  
GABRIELLA:  
Above the noise

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
And like a common thread

TROY:  
Hmm, you're pulling me

GABRIELLA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

TROY:  
Oh, you are the music in me

TROY:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

GABRIELLA:  
And it's brought us here because

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
Because you are the music in me

The next thing they knew the whole house awake and they all entered to the room enjoying the voices of Troy and Gabriella.

TROY AND GABREILLA:  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

GABRIELLA:  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
[ You Are The Music In Me lyrics found on

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
I'm saying words I never said

TROY:  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

GABRIELLA:  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

GABREILLA AND TROY:  
And no, I'm not alone

GABRIELLA:  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

TROY AND GABRIELLA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
GABRIELLA:  
You are the music in me (In me)  
EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

EVERYONE:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

Everyone was cheering for them well of course minus Carrie.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked

"Oh it's to bring the date book especially with me and in this case the box is for you Carrie" Troy responded flirtatiously at Carrie

"In this case thanks hottie" Carrie took the box and winking at Troy

Gabriella was heartbroken how could Troy do this to her he just sang with her didn't he felt the connection? And now the next thing she knows Troy is flirting with another girl.

Troy looked at his watch and said he had to leave for something, after he left everybody left the music room but Gabriella hold back she sat at the piano and started playing

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you oh

And now looking in your eyes I feel

In my heart the start of something new.

A tiny tear slips from her face why did Troy had to send mixed signals why what makes it worst is that Carrie looks very alike from the cheerleader in high school.

* * *

**_Could Carrie be the girl Troy cheated Gabi with read the next chapter and you shall know( muahahaha) that's my eveil laugh_**


	17. The Heartbreak

For the rest of the day Gabriella stayed in her bedroom wondering how Troy could do this to her. Now she was officially confused how could Troy do this to her. While she was crying her heart out Troy and Carrie were enjoying their date at a beautiful beach

"So Troy do you remember me?"

"What do you mean Carrie?"

"Don't you remember for a bit?"

Troy suddenly looked at Carrie straightly at her then he noticed something.

"Carrie from high school?" 

"Took you long enough"

After Troy noticed that she was Carrie from high school he forgot about Gabriella completely and started chatting none stop with Carrie they were really enjoying their date.

On the other side Gabriella was so sad that she was eating ice cream. She knew that she was over exaggerating a little but that's the way she is she's really sensitive. Suddenly her cell phone rang

"Hello?" Gabriella asked groggily.

"Hey it's Shar, Gaby is there something wrong"

"No everything its ok"

"Gaby I know that voice that's after a lot of crying"

"Ok Troy kissed me and the next thing I knew he was flirting with Carrie"

"You mean high school Carrie?"

"Yes, I can't believe it and just yesterday on the one on one date when I was asleep he whispered to me I love you what am I suppose to think he cheated on me with Carrie" Gabriella said sobbing

"Gabs calm down"

"I can't Sharpay I'm just too sad"

"You know what I'm gonna leave you alone to reinforce the facts then I'll call you later when you feel better ok?

"Sure and thanks"

"Bye sweetie feel better"

"Bye Sharpay"

For the rest of the day Gabriella wrote songs and took out her ipod to listen music and also her laptop to do something else at the end of seven o'clock she went down to the living room ,she looked terrible her hair was a mess she was still wearing her pajamas.

The girls looked at her concerned Selina, Kelsi, and Catherine tried to talk to her but she merely just ignored it. She finally decided to go for a walk she went back to her room took a shower changed into a pink tank top white shorts and put on a pair of with sneakers and pulled her hair up to a ponytail and placed a pink ribbon around it and went to jog. She jog around the outside of the mansion but then she suddenly noticed a limo driving by she hid behind the bushes. She saw Carrie and Troy coming out the limo but the next thing she knew they were making out right in front of her …


	18. When there was me and you

Gabriella ran straight to her room sobbing Troy didn't notice her because she walked in by the backyard Kelsi saw her running in so she decided to follow her.

"Gaby are you ok?"

"I can't believe Troy he broke my heart again, I mean I can't expect him to blow of the other girls but the thing is he was making out with her in front of the house and most of all it was Carrie the cheerleader" Gabriella said sobbing.

"Gabriella calm down"

"I can't I can't even believe I gave him an second chance"

"Gabriella I'm really sorry"

Gabriella continue sobbing.

"Kels can you just leave me alone for a while"

"Sure" 

Kelsi went out of the bedroom leaving Gabriella in it. Gabriella opened the drawers at her bed side table and took out an photo album. She opened and started looking through it there was pictures of Troy and her in the musicale, games, valentine day etc seeing it make her feel worst. While Carrie was busy telling the girls about her date Gabriella was crying in her bedroom. Later, at night while everyone was asleep Gabriella went to the music room and started playing.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

Tears dripping down little by little.

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
When There Was Me And You Lyrics on once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

She closed her eyes for a while then went back to her room to continue crying. She knew exactly what to do because tomorrow was the rose ceremony.


	19. Yes or No?

On the next day Gabriella woke up really late about 12:00 o'clock. She was really exhausted. She got out of bed and put on her robe and went downstairs. She saw Kelsi working on some sheet music, Catherine doing some flexes, and Carrie was there looking at a fashion magazine. She went quietly into the kitchen got something to eat and went back in to the room. She took out her cell phone and dialed Taylor's number a voice answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Tay it's Gabs"

"Gabriella are you alright? I just saw the episode from yesterday I'm really sorry about it I should have never encouraged you" Taylor said it in a rush.

"It's okay Taylor I'm fine" 

"Gabriella are you sure?" 

"Yeah I am don't worry"

"Ok so what are you gonna do for the rose ceremony"

"I really dunno for sure yet"

"Well whatever your decision is I'll totally support you know that right?"

"Thanks Taylor" 

"Now get some rest you'll need it for tonight"

"I just woke up"

"Gaby I would love to continue talking but I have to go to work so I'll talk to you later."

"Well bye then Taylor"

"Bye take care"

Gabriella spent her day practically doing nothing she read some magazines and chat for a while with Kelsi, around 6:00 she started getting ready her dress was simply magnificent (details in profile) when she finished getting ready she looked magnificent. She went down along with the other girls to the living room they were chatting for a long while until Troy got there then some girls just started to talk to him. He looked at Gabriella expecting a smile back but all he saw was her avoiding his gaze. After a while later the host came in.

"Troy and ladies it's time for the rose ceremonies please come"

Everyone went into the other room and saw the roses right there they all went and lined up. Troy started to talk.

"10 amazing girls are standing in front of me but only 5 would stay so I should start then"

"Catherine Heron"

"Carrie Thompson"

"Bridget Carvahalli"

"Selina Lee"

"Gabriella Montez would you take this rose?"


	20. Gotta go on my own way

_Everyone went into the other room and saw the roses right there they all went and lined up. Troy started to talk._

"_10 amazing girls are standing in front of me but only 5 would stay so I should start then"_

"_Catherine Heron"_

"_Carrie Thompson"_

"_Bridget Carvahalli"_

"_Selina Lee"_

"_Gabriella Montez would you take this rose?"_

Gabriella was staring at Troy intensely but then suddenly she took the rose out of his hand and accidentally it feel down to the floor Troy was bending down to pick it up but before he could Gabriella squashed the rose under her heels all the girls gasped. Troy bend back at her with a confused look but before he could say anything Gabriella slapped him very hard on his face the girls even gasped louder. His heart broke into thousands of pieces.

"Troy how could you?"

"Gabriella what do you mean?"

"You're such a jerk"

"What did I to deserve this" now Troy was really angry

"Why did you say I love you why did you kissed me? Huh? What does it mean because I know the next day you would be flirting with another girl." She was now crying

Troy finally got her, she saw the kiss

"Gabriella…" he said trying to get near her.

"Troy I get the whole point of the show but you shouldn't have said I love you in that case and you what's the worst thing? You are flirting with the same girl you cheated on me in high school. I knew at high school you were the guy every girl would fight for right now it's still the same I thought you really liked me in high school all the barriers we broke through, but still you needed a cheerleader did you know that after you broke up with me no guys in high school ever asked me out. I thought this time we could make this work so I gave you a second but you know what you're still the same jerk" as she was sobbing hysterically.

"Gabriella… I'm really sorry" Troy said his eyes looked like as if he was about to cry.

"Troy I gave you a chance but you bailed it I'm sorry I gotta on my own way" she said as she started to walk away.

Troy grabbed her hand but she shook it off and ran away. He ran after her and saw her run into her room and she started singing (pretend it's a musical)

_I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan, is always rearranged._

It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.  


Tears dripping intensely from Gabriella's eyes

_I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay..._

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

TROY:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

GABRIELLA:  
what about trust?

TROY:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

GABRIELLA:  
What about me?  
_****_

_TROY:  
What am I supposed to do?_

I gotta leave but I'll

both:  
miss you

Sooo...I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

She already had her luggage packed she took them started heading out with them and Troy followed her outside a limo was already waiting there for her.

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

Troy watched the car faded away in the distance tears started to flow out form his eyes he just saw the love of his life driving away.


	21. AN

Guys I'm so so so so so sorry it was for another story I'll remove soon and post the real one


	22. 4ever and ever more

Gabriella was sitting in the limo thinking about she had just done. She knew perfectly that she just humiliated him on national TV but even more she broke his heart. She was starting to regret it but then she remembered that he did the same to her. Gabriella dived her hand into her handbag and saw a family book and took it out. It was the East High yearbook. She opened it and started to look through it. In there she saw a brunette that was actually happy, carefree, and full of joy, but right now that brunette it's simply a disaster. As she looks through she saw what she just destroyed a while ago. Tears keep slipping from her eyes, as sadness devours her. Gabriella was filled with grief and pain she wished she was still 16.

Troy walks back to the mansion quietly and saw all the girls sitting in the living room evidently talking about him and Gabriella so he decided to sit near the pool. He suddenly heard heels clicking toward him.

"Go away please I need some time alone" he said

"It's me"

He turned around and saw Kelsi taking a seat toward him.

"Troy why why did you have to do this to her?"

"Kels I was just confused I didn't what to believe"

"Troy do you how long Gaby cried for you when you cheated on her?"

"No…"

"Troy she spent a month crying for you a year to get over you isn't it enough to represent that she loves you with all her soul?"

"Kels I didn't know…"

"Destiny gave you guys a second chance why didn't you appreciated it"

"Kels…"

"Troy how you could do this Gabriella would even die for you"

"KELSI!!! I'M FEELING TERRIBLE ABOUT WHAT I DID TO GABY I WISHED I HAD ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Then he broke down crying.

"Troy love will always win over maybe someday you might find her again she might be with someone else but I know deep deep down inside her she'll always love you forever and ever more…"

* * *

SEQUEL NEXT WEEK NAMED:

LOVE WILL NEVER EVER EVER FADE AWAY!


End file.
